zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zeekdober
The Zeekdober is a Doberman-type of Zoid, a race of biomechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Zeekdober is a Doberman-type Zoid, used by the Guylos Empire. The Zeekdober was designed for high-speed strike and recon operations under direct control of the Emperor. With a maximum speed of 350 km/h, it was, for its time, an exceptionally fast Zoid. Additionally, the Zoid's armour and systems help mask it from detection, making it a very elusive target. The combination of speed and stealth allows the Zeekdober to charge in, attack its target, and escape before the enemy can react. The Zeekdober is well armed, carrying a pair powerful mid-ranged photon particle cannons on its back. It also carries a pair of retractable blades (Hell Blazers) that can extend from its sides to be used against other Zoids in "run-by" attacks. Additionally, the Zeekdober is equipped with a power connection port on its back, which allows it to connect modular weapons systems to its own power source to enhance its capabilities. Battle Story Appearances The Zeekdober first appeared in ZAC 2053 during the Helic Republic's invasion of the Dark Continent of Nyx. The Helic forces managed to penetrate through the Bloody Gate and into the Godcry, establishing a beachhead on the continent. However, their invasion quickly ground to a halt as they faced newer Guylos Zoids like the Zeekdober and Gul Tiger. The Guylos forces blunted the Helic invasion, turning the battle into a bloody eighteen-month stalemate in the Devil's Maze. With its high speed and stealth characteristics, the Zeekdober was very effective against the Helic forces. Later in the war, the Guylos Empire developed an upgraded version, the Ice Blazer. The Zeekdober, along with most of the other Guylos Zoids, was wiped out during the meteor strikes in ZAC 2056, with none surviving. Media Appearances Video games The Zeekdober's sole media appearance is in the Game Boy Color game Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen (Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker Story), where they appeared as wandering monsters. Models Grade Up Zoids The Zeekdober kit comes on five frames, along with a battery-powered motor, four gears on three axles, two metal contacts, a battery switch, eight rubber caps, a small chromed grey pilot and label sheets. The Zeekdober is moulded in black and bright red, with grey weapons and yellow blades and eyes. The entire kit was later re-coloured and re-issued as the Ice Blazer. The Zeekdober is a part of the Grade Up Series of Zoid kits. The Zeekdober's motor does not come as an assembled unit like other Zoids, and needs to be built. The Zoid uses a single "AA" battery for power. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards, the power connection on its back spinning and jaws chomping. The cannons on the back can be manually raised, and the cockpit can be opened. The Zeekdober was first released in 1989, with production continuing until 1990. Technozoids The Zeekdober was also intended to be released as a part of the Technozoids line, under the name Doberman. However, the line was discontinued before the Zoid reached production. A catalogue picture depicted the Zoid as recoloured; with tan replacing the red, and orange replacing the yellow. Additionally, the Zoid would have been released with the GU-02 Pulse Cannon. A sole prototype, apparently the same one used in the catalogue photo, appeared on an eBay auction in 2005. The Zoid was sold to a private collector. Rebirth Century The Zeekdober was released as part of the Rebirth Century line. It is designated as GRZ-007 and is the 7th model in the line. Aside from the different packaging, the model features a number of molding changes: the battery compartment and motor box are prebuilt, and the cannons have some gaps between cables and guns filled in with solid plastic. ---- Category:Zoids Category:Guylos Empire Zoids Category:OJR Category:Technozoids Category:Zoids: Rebirth Century Category:Grade Up Zoids Category:Medium-Scale Zoids Category:Dog-Type Zoids